The Real Final Battle
by karezuzusan
Summary: Three months after Atem returned to the underworld, life begins to return back to normal for everyone. But when Yami Bakura returns to take revenge on everyone who witnessed the final battle, Yugi realizes that this final test will be his most terrifying.
1. He's Back

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey everyone! Karezuzusan here! Here is my newest story! I love the character Yami Bakura and I was really sad to see him defeated by Yugi in season 5. This is just my continuation of season 5 a little after Atem went back into the underworld with Yami Bakura wanting revenge on all the people who saw the final battle between Yugi and Atem. The first victim is unfortunately Ryou. Hope you enjoy it!

It's been three months since Yugi defeated Atem and Atem was able to pass on to the underworld. Even though it was a difficult transition, Yugi and his friends are starting to adjust back to life without Atem. Yugi still is taking the separation hard, but with his friends at his side, he knows that there is no obstacle that he can't overcome. Or so he thought...

It was a dark night. Ryou was home alone lying in his bed doing homework. He couldn't concentrate on homework though, he still thought of the final battle between Yugi and Atem and what he had been through in the last couple of months. If Yugi had not defeated his evil Yami, Ryou had no idea how much longer he could of lasted with the constant pain and abuse. He closed his notebook and looked toward the ceiling.

"Damn that guy, but at least it's all over now." Ryou whispered to himself.

He shut his eyes slowly, drifting off to sleep. He began dreaming about the final battle between Yugi and Atem. Yugi had just won and Atem was about to head off into the afterlife when someone walked out of the door to the underworld. He was very muscular, tan, and had a red robe on. Ryou's eyes widened. It was Thief King Bakura, his old Yami's past life. Thief King walked towards Atem and slashed him with a knife. Atem fell to the ground, screaming in pain as blood poured out of him. The others started to run toward the exit, but it shut just as they were about to go through it. Thief King laughed cynically and walked towards Ryou, who couldn't move.

"I've waited long enough to get my revenge. I won't be destroyed that easily." Thief King snarled at Ryou as he raised his knife above his head.

Ryou woke up screaming. He grasped his chest and took gasping breaths. He looked at the clock, it was 1 a.m.

"What the heck was that? It felt so real. Okay just calm down Ryou, it was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare." Ryou said through his heaving breaths.

He laid back down again. His room was pitch black, which for some reason scared him. He sat back up and looked around the room. He didn't see anything but he knew there was a presence in the room, watching him.

"Whose there? Show yourself!" Ryou yelled to the empty room.

He suddenly heard clapping sounds. He put his back on the wall, terrified from the sudden sound. He heard footsteps walk towards him but stop just before he could see who it was.

"Did you miss me?" the voice asked.

Ryou's heart stopped. He knew that voice. He knew it all too good. He tried to move closer to the wall as Yami Bakura revealed himself in the moonlight, smiling.

"Well well well. There you are Ryou, as pathetic as ever. Its been awhile. How have you been?"

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out! Yugi defeated you didn't he?"

Bakura's smile faded, "Yes he did defeat me. And I was pulled out of the Millennium Ring because of it. It is no problem, the Millennium Items are probably at the center of the Earth by now."

"How did you get back here? How did you find me? What are you going to do to me?"

"Ryou you're shaking so much," Bakura said almost kindly as he pulled out a knife, "I used my last bit of power from the Millennium Ring to find you. Why would I come all this way to hurt you? You are my host after all."

"You mean were..."

"Ahhh yes. Were. Well let's change that why don't we."

Ryou slowly lifted himself from his bed and stood up to face his Yami, "What are you planning?"

"A Yami no Game." Bakura said through his teeth.

Ryou didn't say anything. But nervously nodded to show he would agree to the Yami no Game. This made Bakura smile again.

"Okay here are the rules. If you win, I will leave you alone forever, but if I win, I get your body."

"Why would I agree to terms like that! They are in your favor!" Ryou yelled at Bakura.

Bakura began to flip the knife around, "Are you scared Ryou? You should be confident in yourself for once."

Ryou gave Bakura a glare, "I'm not scared."

"Than prove it."

"Fine, I'll play." Ryou sighed.

"Excellent. Yami no Game start!"

Ryou's room disappeared to reveal a dark room with a game board in the middle. He walked slowly to the board that was set up for the role-playing game of Monster World, his favorite game. There were many little miniatures already set up on the game board ready for people to play the game. Ryou looked at the game board, confused.

"This is the Yami no Game. I know that this is your favorite game and this was the first time that I was defeated by Atem. You must conquer your past regrets from this game and you will win. Let's see how long you can last." Bakura snarled before disappearing.

"Past regrets? What is he talking about?" Ryou thought to himself.

He looked down at the game board and started to play with the miniatures. He hadn't played Monster World in a long time, and he was kind of excited to play again. He put down the figures sadly as he remembered one crucial part of the game, it was more than a one person game.

"I wish someone could play with me." Ryou said out loud

As he said this, two boys suddenly appeared and ran over to the game board.

"We'll play with you!" they said to Ryou happily.

Ryou smiled, "Okay!"

As the two boys grabbed miniatures to play with, they started to glow brightly. Ryou looked in horror as the boys dropped to ground with their eyes starring at him. He looked back at the miniatures they had touched and noticed that they were moving on their own.

"Where the heck are we?" they asked Ryou.

Ryou couldn't speak. It all came back to him now. He had always wanted people to play his favorite game with him, but anyone who played with him always went into a coma. More people popped up in the dark room, saying they would play with Ryou and not caring about the soulless bodies that laid beneath them.

"Stop!" Ryou yelled to them.

It was too late. They had already grabbed the miniatures and become part of the game, literally. The bodies of the soulless people began to surround the game board. They all stared at Ryou, seeming to ask him why he did this to them.

"I didn't do this to you! I didn't! It was my Yami!" He cried.

The bodies began to pile on top of each other, all of them staring at Ryou.

"Stop this! Stop this!" he yelled, grasping his head.

When he looked back up, he didn't even notice that four more people surrounded the game board. His eyes widened once he realized it was Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda.

"We will play with you Ryou!" Yugi said, smiling.

"No! Don't touch them! Don't!" Ryou pleaded.

It was too late. His four friends grabbed on to the miniatures and became one with the game just like everyone else had. Their bodies fell on top of the other soulless people.

"No," Ryou fell to his hands and knees, "Not my friends. No! No!"

"Ryou."

He lifted his head and looked around the dark empty room through his tears. He didn't see anyone.

"Ryou. Up here. Ryou."

Ryou stood back up and looked down at the board. All the miniatures were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Ryou come play with us!"

He began shaking. The miniatures put up their tiny arms and began to walk towards him.

"Ryou! Come play with us Ryou! You know you want to!"

"No. I don't want to play with you guys! Leave me alone!"

"You don't mean that Ryou. Come on, play with us!"

He turned away from the game board to see all the soulless bodies surrounding it. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to catch his breath, but just as he was beginning to relax, the soulless bodies rose to their feet and walk towards him.

"Why did you do this to us Ryou?"

"I told you. It wasn't me. It was my Yami!"

"You wanted us to play with you Ryou. Now look at us. We are in an eternal coma."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Why did you do this to us Ryou?"

The bodies began to walk closer and closer to him. He looked back down at the miniatures to see that they were all getting closer to him too.

"Play with us Ryou!"

"Why Ryou?"

"Play with us Ryou!"

"Why Ryou?"

He began to frantically look around to find a place to escape, but all he could see was a large black room. The bodies and miniatures began to grab on to him.

"Play!"

"Why?"

"Play!"

"Why?"

"Play!"

"Why?"

"Stop!" Ryou screamed into the empty room as the bodies and miniatures began to pile on top of him.

That was it. The game was over.

Bakura walked over to the game board to see Ryou playing by himself with the alive miniatures.

"Yay! Ryou is playing with us!" the miniatures cheered.

"Well Ryou, a deal is a deal. I get your body."

Ryou looked up at Bakura. His eyes were gray and lifeless. He turned back to play his favorite game, for all of eternity.

Bakura smiled as he entered back into the real world in Ryou's body. He looked at the clock, it was 3 a.m. Bakura laid down on the bed and began to laugh.

"Finally after three months I have a body again. And this time, no interference from my host. Watch out Yugi, I am coming for you." Bakura laughed as he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Dance with the Devil

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well...Bakura is not so nice in this chapter. Beware! Bad things are going to happen to some characters! I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (sorry, forgot to put that in my first chapter). Let me know what you guys think. Any reviews if you like it or you want to give me some advice would be greatly appreciated! Thanks guys!

The sun shone brightly the next day, giving Domino City a gentle warmth on this beautiful day. School was about to start in twenty minutes and everyone sat outside waiting for Ryou.

"This is odd. Usually Ryou is the first one at school. I cannot believe he is not here yet" Yugi commented.

"Maybe he slept in for once. That guy always wakes up so early" Jounouchi stated.

"Hey everyone!"

The group turned their heads to see Ryou running towards them waving his arm. He stopped in front of them and sighed heavily. After he caught his breath he gave them a weak smile.

"Where were you Ryou? Don't you always get up early? asked Honda.

Ryou placed his hand on his head and kept smiling, "Oh yeah. I stayed up really late last night. Guess I just overslept today."

"That sure is odd for you," Anzu laughed, "Well guys, you want to head inside?"

Everyone lazily got up and walked slowly into Domino High school, not noticing that Bakura was slyly grinning right behind them.

"I wonder who will be my next victim" Bakura thought to himself.

School finally ended and the group ran outside, waved good bye to each other, and went their separate ways. Honda and Anzu lived close by each other, so they walked home together everyday. They came to an alley between two large buildings that they used as a shortcut to get to school everyday and started to walk through.

"Honda," Anzu began to say as she wrapped her arms around herself, "I have a bad feeling."

"What are you talking about? We walk through this alley everyday, there aren't any dangerous people here."

"I know I know. But I get the feeling we are being followed."

"Followed? If we were being followed we could see or hear them easily. There is no place to hide here! Anzu you need to calm down."

"I guess your right."

Honda placed his hand on Anzu's shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Anzu smiled back, but still felt uneasy. They kept walking down the long alley until they heard a thud that sounded close to them. Anzu jumped at the noise.

"What was that?"

"Don't worry Anzu, my book just fell out of my book bag. You go on ahead, I'll catch up to you."

Anzu nodded and kept walking. She still felt very uneasy, but saw the end of the alley up ahead. As she reached the end, she felt comfort in the warm sun beating down on her, but something was wrong. Honda had not caught up to her yet.

"Honda! Hey Honda! Stop being so slow, lets get home!" Anzu screamed down the alley.

No response.

"Honda..."

Still no response.

"Honda this isn't funny. Lets get going!"

When there was still no response, she decided to go back and find out what he was doing. She walked slowly back through the alley. She was terrified, walking cautiously and jumping at every little noise she heard. As she approached the part where she left Honda, she saw something large on the ground that she had not noticed before. Her heart stopped once she realized what it was.

"Oh my god..."

It was Honda. Lying face down in his own blood. Anzu ran to his body and flipped him over, gasping as she saw his wide open eyes looking so scared. Blood was dripping down his face and mouth. He had been brutally stabbed five times; twice in the back and three times in the chest. Blood was everywhere and started to get on to Anzu's clothing. Tears streamed down her face.

"Oh my god Honda! No Honda you can't be dead! You just can't be!" she screamed.

Anzu gently set the body down and stood up shaking. She knew she had to call the police. Who could do something like this? Honda did have enemies, but she didn't think any of them would go this far. She walked backwards towards the alley exit, staring at the corpse of her deceased friend until she hit something, or rather, someone...

"Hello Anzu."

She was shaking furiously now. She knew that voice, she knew it all too good. She turned around slowly, her eyes were wide with tears streaming down her face.

"Did you miss me?"

"Ryou? No you aren't Ryou, you're Bakura! How did you get back here? I saw Yugi defeat you myself!"

"You're making me sad Anzu. You won't even say hello to me. Well no matter...," Bakura smiled, "...you are mine now."

"How did you get back here? Where is Ryou?"

"I used my last bit of power to get back to Domino City. Oh Ryou. Let's just say, he's playing a little game."

"Oh my god. What did you do to him?"

Bakura began to laugh. The demonic laugh sent chills through Anzu.

"At least he's alive and well, unlike your little friend there."

"I know it was you! You bastard! You had no reason to kill Honda!"

"You know me so well Anzu," Bakura laughed as he took out the bloody knife, "But you are wrong, I do have a reason to kill your friend. And you are next my dear."

Bakura lifted the blade to his lips and licked the bloody knife. Anzu stared in horror as blood began to drip down his face. His evil smile grew larger as he began to walk closer to her.

"You see Anzu, Yugi humiliated me in that duel back in Egypt, and it cost me almost everything. Than Yugi's little cheerleaders came together and watched Yugi defeat the Pharaoh, who finally had all his memories and returned to the underworld. You were all sad to see your friend go, but it was generally a happy ending. Everyone lived happily ever after, right? Well guess whose back to ruin the fairy tale ending..."

"You're insane."

Bakura laughed even more demonically now, "Your words hurt me Anzu."

Bakura kept walking towards her. She slowly walked backwards until she hit the cold brick wall of the building. He kept walking until there was little space between their bodies.

"I see the fear in your eyes Anzu. It makes me so excited."

"Please Bakura, let me live. I never did anything to you. Please."

"Live? To do what? Go off to New York and fulfill some silly little dream of becoming a famous dancer in America?"

"How did you..."

"I have my sources," Bakura smirked as he licked his lips, "You are just going to drop everything and head on over to America in order to pursue some dream? You are more pathetic than I thought Anzu."

"But I have so many people that believe in me. I know I can do it. I know I can!"

Bakura's demonic laugh turned demeaning, "Oh you mean your little friends? They will say anything to make you happy. They don't really believe in you. Don't you know the chances of you becoming successful? Your dream will end in failure Anzu, believe me I am going to do you a favor."

He lifted the knife right in front of Anzu's face. Honda's blood dripped on to her cheek and she cringed as it slowly streamed down her face.

"I've got to say Anzu. That's a good look for you." Bakura laughed.

"Please Bakura. Let me live. Let me live..."

"I'll make you a deal. Lets have a little chase. If you can get back to your house and be safely inside before I catch up to you, I will leave you alone. But if I catch you before you get inside your house, you're mine. I'll even give you a ten second head start. Do we have a deal?"

Anzu nodded, "We have a deal."

"Than you better start running."

He moved back to give her space. She began to sprint for her life. She only had a ten second head start. She ran out of the alley and began weaving through the pack of people on the sidewalk. He wouldn't dare have the knife out in front of this many people. Her legs were burning as she approached her neighborhood, but she knew she had to get to her house before he caught her. She didn't dare look back. She finally got to her house and desperately searched through her book bag to find her keys. She felt her keys when a letter caught her eye. She grabbed the letter which was from the dance school in New York she wanted to go to. She opened it as she placed the keys in the lock, but stopped as she read the only thing that mattered in the letter:

**We are sorry, but you have not been accepted in to our university. We thank you again for applying and hope you have success in your future.**

She dropped the letter and began to shake violently. Her shaking hand still holding the keys in the doorknob.

"He was right. I cannot believe he was right. My dream...I failed."

"Told you so!"

She gasped as she heard the demonic voice behind her. The blade pierced through her back and she fell to the ground, staring into the monster's eyes.

"Well Anzu, a deal is a deal. I love seeing my opponent so defeated. Enjoy hell."

He raised the knife and began stabbing her repeatedly. She screamed out in intense pain, but this just gave Bakura more motivation to keep going. He finally stopped his rampage and looked at his mutilated victim. Blood was everywhere: on her, on the porch, on the door, and on him. He looked at his bloody hands and smiled.

"Guess I better go clean up."

He walked off the porch and nonchalantly walked away, leaving the corpse of Anzu to be found by her parents later that day. He had no remorse for his actions, in fact, he enjoyed killing her. And seeing her so defeated made it even more worthwhile.

"That's what you get when you dance with the devil," he snickered, "Now...who should be next?"


	3. Happy Thanksgiving

Jounouchi was setting up dinner that night, blissfully ignorant of the brutal murders that occurred hours ago to his friends. As he walked from the kitchen to the dining room, he kept looking back at the doorway. Jounouchi's father did not come home often, he was too into gambling and his alcohol. When his dad was home, they often fought about the debts of the household that never seemed to go away. Jounouchi tried hard to repay his father's debts, but it never seemed to work. He had found comfort in Yugi and his friends supporting him through rough times. At least he had them to rely on...

"Guess I'll be eating alone again."

Jounouchi sat down and started eating his dinner. On occasions like this, he really missed his sister, Shizuka, who he rarely saw after his parent's divorce. He ate silently, excited to get to bed and go to school the next morning in order to see his friends. He suddenly heard the doorbell ring during his silent meal and got up slowly to answer the door. He opened the door carefully to reveal a delivery man on the other side holding two boxes.

"Are you Jounouchi Katsuya?" the man asked.

"Yeah that's me."

"Special delivery for you. There is no name on it, but I was told that you should open the top box first. Careful, the second box is bulky and a bit heavy."

"Okay cool. Thank you so much." Jounouchi said as he grabbed the boxes.

"No problem sir. Good night." the man replied as he tipped his hat and left.

Jounouchi took the boxes and placed them on the table. Just like the delivery man said, he opened the top one first. Inside the box was a fully cooked turkey that was still warm.

"That's odd. Shouldn't I be the one to cook it?"

Jounouchi shrugged it off and took another plate from the cabinet. He plopped the whole turkey on a plate and saw a little card fall to the floor. He picked it up and it read:

**Hope you enjoy the turkey. The stuffing is to die for. **

Jounouchi smiled at the card. He sat back down with a knife and fork and cut part of the turkey. He shoved a fork full of turkey into his mouth and swallowed. Just as he was swallowing, his eyes widened really wide and tears began to stream down his face. He vomited the turkey up right next to the table and started coughing intensely.

"What the hell is wrong with this stuffing? Its awful!"

He shoved the turkey to the side and opened the second box. His eyes widened once again and he put his hand to his mouth, about to vomit again. He saw a mutilated body in the box. The body was cut into pieces and slashed multiple times. The blood was already dried and the body was definitely put in there very carefully. He saw another card and picked it up, his hands were shaking violently.

**Hope you enjoyed the meal. Your friend Otogi makes a great stuffing.**

He dropped the card and stared back at the body. The black hair of his friend was stained with blood and his bright green eyes seemed to stare right at Jounouchi. He took a butcher knife and slashed the turkey open. Intestines spilled out of the turkey and blood was all over the dining room table. Jounouchi couldn't breathe after he realized what he just done. He threw up multiple times and ran to call the police.

Walking out of Jounouchi's apartment complex, the delivery man undid the pony tail in his hair and took off his hat. The long white hair of the demon dropped down and his dark brown eyes were visible once again. Bakura laughed psychotically as he walked down the street calmly.

"Happy Thanksgiving Jounouchi." Bakura laughed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay this chapter I know makes this story a strong T and possibly M. I'll keep it T, for now, but I may have to change it later. I also know that the Japanese don't celebrate Thanksgiving, but it was just a joke for this Thanksgiving weekend. Let me know what you think! More chapters will be on the way soon!


	4. Million Dollar Wreck

It was Friday. Yugi walked to school alone for the first time in awhile. His eyes focused on the ground. He clinched his teeth tightly and tried not to sob. Yugi had just found out about his friends yesterday. The butchered bodies of Honda and Anzu had been found, and Jounouchi stayed home after his ordeal with the turkey. Jounouchi had called Yugi in a panic yesterday after he had called the police. It was a call he couldn't get out of his mind...

"_Hello."_

"_Oh my God! Yugi!"_

"_Jounouchi? What's wrong? You sound frantic!"_

"_Yugi, everyone is dead!"_

"_What? What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_The police just left my house. I did something so repulsive. Otogi. He was stuffed in a turkey...a turkey that I began to eat."_

"_The police? Jounouchi! How could you do something so stupid!"_

"_I didn't know he was stuffed in there! And I got these eerie cards that told me! The police took them away. They also told me how they were having such a busy night. They had found a girl and guy with the same description as Anzu and Honda stabbed several times! They're dead Yugi! They're dead!"_

"_Jounouchi calm down! You don't know that it's them!"_

"_I am sure of it Yugi! I am just sure of it! Oh my God I cannot believe what I just did...Yugi I am not going to school tomorrow. I feel like such a disgusting person..."_

"_Okay Jounouchi feel better. Maybe we can hangout this weekend. Bye."_

"_Bye Yugi."_

"He was right..." Yugi whispered.

The newspaper this morning reported on the murders of Anzu, Honda, and Otogi; complete with their pictures. Anzu and Honda had been stabbed numerous times and Otogi had been disemboweled and dismembered. Yugi walked silently to school. Alone. Unable to keep in his tears anymore...

...That night, Seto Kaiba was being driven home after a long business meeting at KaibaCorp. Kaiba was very much aware of the murders of Anzu, Honda, and Otogi; the murders secretly shocked him. On his way home, he looked up at the moon, thinking to himself.

"The moon sure is large tonight."

"Well it is a full moon today sir." replied his driver.

He looked at his driver with a glare, but just went back to looking at the moon. They approached the Kaiba mansion and the driver let Kaiba out once they got there. It was very late, but Kaiba still wanted to check on his younger brother Mokuba. He walked through the twisted halls and dark rooms and finally approached Mokuba's room. He smiled as he slowly opened the door to see his younger brother sleeping, his back facing Kaiba. Usually Mokuba would come with Seto to the meetings, but today he had to stay home. Seto sat at his brother's bedside. Mokuba's dark sheets were covering everything but his face.

"Hey Mokuba. I know you are asleep right now, but I just really wanted to say how much you mean to me. I really hope you didn't read the paper this morning...Anzu, Honda, and Otogi are all dead. You know how I am. You know that I am not usually like this, but honestly, the article scared me. We had gotten close to Yugi and his group of friends. They helped...well at least...to change me. Mokuba you are the world to me...and if anything were to ever happen to you...I just don't know what I..."

Slight tears began to appear on Kaiba's face. He wiped them off quickly and touched Mokuba's shoulder. He was surprised when he felt that the sheets were very wet. He couldn't make out what it was on the dark sheets in the dark room. He went to the other side of the bed to see if he could get a better view without waking Mokuba up, but when he got to the other side, he froze in fear. He finally knew what the substance was. Blood was dripping from the side of the bed and on to the ground. Kaiba tore off the sheets to see that Mokuba had been slashed numerous times, but that is now what scared him. Kaiba looked in horror at his younger brother's face. His lips had been sewed together with a large thread. His eyes were taped open and his hands were bound behind him so he didn't put up a struggle. Blood was dripping from the tiny holes on his lips. Just looking at Mokuba made Kaiba wince in pain.

"Mokuba...who could have done such a horrible thing to you? Mokuba..."

"You're so pathetic Kaiba."

Kaiba's head jumped up to see a dark shadowy figure in the doorway. His face was covered in the darkness.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get past my guards?"

"Your guards?" he laughed, "Those idiots were so easy to get past. You sure do have a lot of rooms in this place though."

"Reveal yourself!"

"As you wish."

The figure walked into the moonlight. Kaiba's eyes widened as he stared into the demon's dark eyes.

"Bakura? What the hell are you doing here? Yugi defeated you, didn't he?"

"Yes. Yes he did. But here I am! Ready to take my revenge on you bastards."

"Mokuba is just a child! You shouldn't of done something so cruel to him!"

"You are so weak. This child is your entire life isn't he? The only thing you care about in this damn world."

Kaiba looked at the ground. He knew Bakura was right. Bakura let out a sly grin at Kaiba's reaction.

"Kaiba. Kaiba. I know what you would do for this boy. I remember at Duelist Kingdom when you were willing to commit suicide in order to battle Pegasus so you could win your brother's soul back. You failed miserably anyway and Yugi had to come in and save the day like always, but this time, no one could save your brother. You failed Kaiba."

"Shut up!"

"You should of heard him Kaiba. He was crying and screaming that his big brother would come and save him. But just as I threaded the last stitch around his lips, tears and blood streamed down his face because he knew you weren't coming. He gave up on you," Bakura taunted as he walked closer to Kaiba, "He knew you failed him. You have nothing to live for anymore Kaiba."

"Just shut up and let me die. Aren't you going to kill me now? Just get it over with."

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"What?"

"I will admit, I was going to kill you; but now seeing you so broken after the death of your brother, I think I'll let you live," Bakura grinned.

Kaiba was silent.

"The light that gave you a glimpse of hope in your miserable existence is gone Kaiba. Sure you have Yugi and his friends, but most of them are or will be gone anyways. Face it Kaiba, you are alone."

"Why won't you kill me? You are going to kill everyone else aren't you? Why won't you fucking kill me?"

"Because you will be more miserable the way you are. Having your brother's faced etched into your head for all eternity. Have a nice life Kaiba, I'm leaving. Oh wait...I have a goodbye present for you."

Bakura walked about arms length from Kaiba and handed him a thin piece of metal that was cold to the touch. Kaiba gasped in horror as he felt a liquid on the cold metal.

"See ya Kaiba."

Bakura walked out of the room and disappeared into the darkness. Kaiba looked down at the metal. He knew exactly what it was. It was the needle; used to torture his younger brother, and it was filled with Mokuba's blood. Kaiba dropped the needle out of shock and fell to the ground; sobbing the hardest he ever had in his entire life.

Bakura walked out of the Kaiba mansion without any guards noticing him. In a black trench coat and under the cover of darkness, he walked on the sidewalk to his next destination. If anyone was to notice his face, you could see the slightest smile curled on to his lips. Back at the Kaiba mansion, the moon shone brightly over the giant structure and the field around it. The grass was slightly blowing in the wind, little animals were cuddled up in the grass or in the trees sleeping peacefully, the slightest sound of cars driving by filled the empty night, and a large figure, dangling from a tree and swinging in the wind, penetrated the peaceful night with a horrifying site.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait! I promise to update much more often now that I am on winter break! I hope you enjoy the chapter and especially the ending XD. Tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys are the best! :D


	5. Around and Around

Two weeks have passed since the murder of Mokuba and the suicide of Kaiba. Yugi and Jounouchi were shocked by the news of the Kaiba brother's deaths and feared for their lives. A little optimism popped back into their hears when they found out that Malik, Ishizu, and Rishid were going to come for a visit from Egypt. Yugi and Jounouchi stayed at Yugi's house after school and waited for them to come to the shop. A knock on the door finally came and Malik and Ishizu walked happily through the door.

"Yugi! Jounouchi! It is great seeing you both!" Malik exclaimed.

"Malik! Ishizu! How have you both been?" asked Yugi.

"Hey where's Rishid?" questioned Jounouchi.

"Oh Rishid is back at the hotel unpacking. He will meet up with us later. Well, it has been difficult getting into a normal routine since our duties as the Pharaoh's tomb keepers are at long last over with. How have you guys been? The fighting spirit I used to see in you guys seems to be tainted by something," Ishizu asked.

"Yeah and why is it only you two? Where is Honda and Anzu?" Malik also asked.

"Gone..." Yugi weakly said.

"What?" Ishizu and Malik said at the same time.

"They were viciously murdered. Stabbed multiple times. Otogi is also gone, along with the Kaiba brothers. I don't know what is going on, but all these murders are starting to scare me," Yugi replied.

"That is awful! Who could do such a horrible thing?" said Ishizu.

"I don't know, but we don't know who this person is going to strike next. We are trying to find a pattern and see why all of our friends have been targeted. Yugi and I are worried that we may be the next targets," Jounouchi exclaimed nervously.

"Hmmm...let's see if we can find a pattern. Anzu, Honda, Mokuba, Otogi, and Kaiba were all murdered days apart from each other. Has anything else happened recently?" Malik asked.

"No."

"Okay. So how are they all specifically related? We were all together during Battle City when my darker side got the better of me, but wouldn't that mean that Mai and Ryou would also be targets?" Malik said as he tried to sort through the facts.

"We were also together during the final battle between Yugi and Atem. Either way, Ryou would also be a target. But who would want to kill all of us? Malik, Rishid, and I aren't safe here either," Ishizu whispered.

"Oh my God I did not think about that! We were all together during my final battle with Atem! There is only one person I could think about that would be angry about the final battle between me and Atem..." Yugi said.

"You don't mean?"

"Yes. Bakura. The evil spirit that took over Ryou's body from the Millennium Ring. But I don't know how. I defeated him and Atem felt that his presence was gone from the Ring. Could there be any possible way he could of returned to Domino City?" questioned Yugi.

"If he could, and I don't know how he could, that means he would need a body..." Ishizu replied.

"Oh my God! Ryou!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Ryou has been acting strange at school lately. This is bad, we might of already lost Ryou somewhere in his mind. That just leaves me, you, Malik, Ishizu, and..." Yugi stopped.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Malik asked, concerned.

"Malik, you said Rishid was at the hotel and would come meet up with us later right?"

"Yes."

"He might be in terrible danger..."

Malik and Ishizu's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"Malik we have to go!" Ishizu screamed.

"Do you want us to go with you guys?" Jounouchi asked, concerned.

"No. We don't want to put any more lives at danger. We need to save our brother. We will call you later to inform you when everything is okay. Come on Ishizu, let's go." Malik answered.

Ishizu and Malik ran out of the game shop and back to their hotel room. They ran up the stairs to the second floor and Malik opened the door quickly. The room was dark and they could see Rishid lying on the bed.

"Malik. I don't feel right being here."

"But Rishid is here right? Hey, look over at the ceiling fan. What is that spinning around on the fan?"

"Turn on the lights!"

"Okay."

Malik flipped on the light switch. Malik's eyes widened and Ishizu screamed at the spinning object. It was Rishid's dismembered head; taped on to the fan and spinning rapidly with blood splattering everywhere. Malik looked down at his shirt to see that he had blood stains on him. Ishizu fell to the ground, sobbing hysterically. Malik walked into the room slowly to see Rishid's body, stabbed and beheaded, lying on the bed full of his own blood. The blood kept splattering around as Rishid's head kept spinning and spinning. Malik turned off the fan switch and looked at Rishid's head. His eyes were wide open in fear, and he seemed to be crying out to Malik for help.

"Oh my God. Rishid. Rishid..." Malik stuttered.

Ishizu laid on the floor sobbing. Malik fell to his knees. Tears gathered in his eyes knowing that he couldn't protect Rishid after he had protected Malik for so many years. Ishizu suddenly screamed again, but this scream was different from the others. Malik stood up and turned around to see that someone had grabbed Ishizu and held a knife to her neck. Tears were still streaming down her face. His eyes looked in horror as he stared into the demon and he began to shake violently.

"Hello Malik..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Another victim is claimed thanks to Bakura! God do I feel sadistic after thinking up these killings haha XD Hope you enjoy it! Thank you again to anyone who has reviewed! :D


	6. A Cut above the Rest

"Hello Malik..."

"Bakura...what the hell are you doing here? Release Ishizu!"

"Didn't you miss me? We had such good times together, both of us trying to double cross each other and all."

"That's in the past. I am a different person now." 

"Yes, a more pathetic one."

"Shut up Bakura! Let my sister go!"

"Okay. If that is what you want."

Bakura slammed Ishizu against the wall. As she fell to the ground unconscious, Bakura took out his knife and stabbed Ishizu three times in the back. Malik looked in horror as Bakura stabbed his sister.

"There we go, I let her go.."

"You bastard! That is not what I meant!"

"Do I really give a fuck about what you meant?"

"Okay Bakura...what are you going to do to me? I know you are going to try to kill me..."

"Let's take a walk Malik...and I swear if you do anything, I will kill you where you stand."

Malik and Bakura walked out of the hotel and Bakura led Malik to an abandoned building a few blocks away from the hotel. No one could hear if anything was going on in the building. Malik walked in, scared out of his mind.

"Okay Malik, this seems like a good place to talk.."

"I doubt you want to talk Bakura. Why did you bring me here?"

"If you really want to know fine. Its so nobody can hear your piercing screams..."

"What?"

"You know Malik, you always annoyed the hell out of me. This is going to be fun."

Bakura started walking closer to Malik, knife in hand. Malik backed up slowly, shaking violently.

"What are you going to do to me? Stab me like you did Honda and Anzu?"

"Oh no Malik, yours is going to be a lot more fun..."

Bakura grabbed Malik's arm, but Malik flicked his hand away and started to throw desperate punches for his life. Bakura merely laughed and dodged the punches. The smile on Bakura's face was enough to put chills down Malik's spine.

"That's not going to work Malik..."

Bakura grabbed Malik's shoulders and literally ripped the shirt off Malik's body. He spun a stunned Malik around and slammed him on to the ground with Malik's back facing Bakura. Despite his thin frame, Malik found that Bakura was surprisingly strong. Bakura grabbed the knife and started to slice the carvings off of Malik's back. Malik screamed in agony, but just as Bakura had said before, no one would hear his desperate cries. Malik was literally being skinned alive as Bakura slowly carved into his back. Malik knew of a similar pain like this before, but something about this experience made it more scary and more painful.

"Malik, I have something to show you..."

Bakura held a piece of Malik's skin in front of his face. The carving on the skin were clear as day, but was covered in blood. Malik screamed at the sight, trying to squirm and get himself freed of Bakura's torture, but it was no use. Bakura kept skinning Malik's back until all the carvings were off. Bakura laid the skin right in front of Malik and stood in front of him. Bakura was covered in blood, Malik's blood, and was smiling in delight right in front of a terrified Malik. Malik weakly looked up to see Bakura holding two knives.

"What do you have two for? Don't you only need one to finish me off?"

"Now what would be the fun of finishing you off right away? You are going to stay here Malik. I am going to make sure you have one of the worse sufferings of all my victims..."

Bakura held the two knives tightly and thrusted them both into Malik's wrists. Malik screamed at the impact and started to breathe very heavily, the blood on his back sliding slowly down the rest of his body.

"Your so weak Malik. You always have been. Now I am just going to let you lie here until you die. Someone will probably find you in a couple of days. Enjoy hell Malik."

Bakura walked out of the abandoned building, covering up his bloody clothes with his long black trench coat. Again, a chilling smile was etched onto Bakura's lips as he walked away from the building. Malik lied on the cold floor, bleeding and unable to move; and simply began crying, until he drew his last breath. Unknowingly to both Bakura and Malik, Ishizu was able to stand up and get herself to the hospital. She was badly hurt and barely alive when she got to the hospital and fell into a coma when she got to the emergency room. The doctors and nurses are wondering what happened to this poor woman, all Ishizu would say before she fell into the coma was demon...demon...demon.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Merry Christmas everyone! I hope I made your Christmas a little better with a good old fashioned killing from Bakura. Hope you enjoyed! Thank you to anyone who has reviewed!


	7. Unfinished Buisness

It has been two weeks since the murders of Malik and Rishid. Yugi and Jounouchi have been on a desperate search to find Ishizu ever since they found out about Malik and Rishid's deaths. They secretly expected the worse, but never spoke of this out loud. Finally, as Yugi looked through the morning paper, he saw an article that caught his eye: **Injured Girl Finally Wakes up from Coma.** Yugi scrambles to the phone in order to call Jounouchi.

"Hello?"

"Jounouchi! I think I know where Ishizu is! Meet me at the Domino City hospital right away!"

"Okay."

Back at the hospital, Ishizu is finally awake, but feels very weak. The police have already began to ask her questions, but every time they ask her who was her attacker, all she says is that it was a demon. The police have left and will question her another day. Ishizu was about to fall asleep when a nurse gently knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Ms. Ishtar, I am sorry to bother you, but someone is here to see you. He says that he is a good friend of yours and that his name is Yugi. Do you want me to send him away?"

"No, please may I see him? He is one of my good friends. I need some light in my life right now. Please..."

"Of course Ms. Ishtar. You can come on in sir."

Ishizu smiled slightly. So much has happened to her recently; her family has been taken away from her in the blink of an eye and she might even loose her own life soon, so seeing Yugi's innocent smile will hopefully ease her pain. She heard the door close and strained her neck to look at her friend.

"Hey Yugi...it is great to..."

Her eyes widened. She started to tremble violently and the heart rate monitor began to beep at the sudden jump in her heart rate. She began to cry and gasp intensely.

"Hello Ishizu. Surprised to see me?"

She was starring once again in to the eyes of a demon. He held a knife in his right hand and was smiling slyly. She tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Oh please Ishizu, please don't say anything on my account. You have already suffered enough, you know, with the deaths of your brothers and all. I shouldn't make you suffer anymore."

Ishizu tried to scream for her life, but before she could let out a sound, Bakura lunged the knife into her eye socket. The wound began to bleed heavily as the heart rate monitor quickly dropped to zero. The nurse who brought him into the room rushed into the room and started screaming.

"What are you doing? You just killed that poor girl!"

Bakura quickly grabbed her and held her tightly. He brought her face close to his and looked into her eyes. She was shaking with fear and couldn't breathe.

"Tell me woman. What do you see when you look into my eyes?"

"I see...someone...with no...soul. Please. Please don't hurt me."

"I am sorry I have to do this. You were here just at the wrong time."

"Please!" the nurse screamed.

Bakura swiftly lunged the knife into her throat. The nurse gasped her last bloody breath and slumped to the ground. Bakura began to laugh.

"Finally I could shut that bitch up."

He casually walked out of the room and walked out of the hospital without anyone noticing, smiling at the job that he had just done. Yugi and Jounouchi ran into the hospital a few minutes later and ran over to the front counter.

"Excuse me, but we need to see Ishizu Ishtar right away!"

"And who might you be sir?"

"I'm Yugi Mutou. I am a friend of Ishizu's. And so is this man right here. Please can we see her!"

"Your name is Yugi? That is odd, she must have a couple of friends named Yugi."

"What are you talking about?"

"Another man named Yugi wanted to see Ishizu too. He said it was important. I will go take you guys to see her now if you want."

Jounouchi and Yugi looked at each other in a panic. They followed the nurse carefully, their hearts racing in fear.

"Here we go. Ms. Ishizu Ishtar is in this room."

As the nurse opened the door, she screamed out in horror at the bloody mess. Her fellow nurse was lying in her own pool of blood and Ishizu's head was pinned down to the hospital bed because of the knife. Yugi fell on to his knees.

"Damn him. Damn him. How could he do this? Now he even killed someone who was not even involved in any of this," Yugi whispered.

"Nurse you have to go call the police!" Jounouchi said frantically.

"Yes of course." the nurse replied as she ran back to the front counter.

"Jounouchi he almost has everyone. There is only you and me left who witnessed the final battle between Atem and I. I am so scared."

"Wait Yugi, we aren't the only ones."

"What?"

"Where is your grandfather?"

Yugi stood up with the sudden realization, "Oh my god, the game shop!"

Yugi and Jounouchi ran out of the hospital before the police arrived and dashed back to the game shop that Yugi's grandfather owned. Back at the shop, Sugoroku Mutou was sweeping up before his shop opened up that day. He suddenly heard the bell on top of his door ring as someone entered the shop.

"I'm sorry, but we don't open up for another hour, I'll be glad to help you than," Sugoroku said as he turned around.

"I believe this cannot wait."

Sugoroku's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice, "It's you! What are you doing here? I know you are not Ryou! Your voice sounds too harsh to be that of Ryou's!"

"I'm sorry to say that little Ryou is gone. It's just you and me. Did you miss me while I was gone Sugoroku?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey everyone! Well Bakura has struck again. Hope you enjoyed it! I want to give a shout out to my favorite reviewers for this story: YamiHeart, YamiBakura1988, Kurisuchin Westphalia, AkumaRisu, ImaginaryAngel595, and AmICrazy97. Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Hope everyone had an awesome holiday and a great new year coming up! :D


	8. The End is Near

Yugi and Jounouchi ran to the game shop as fast as they could. Tears started to stream down Yugi's face. Could it be possible that Grandpa was actually...gone? They finally arrived at the game shop and burst through the door. It was dark and Yugi went over to turn on the light switch. Jounouchi gasped after Yugi turned on the lights and he was afraid to turn around.

"I can sense your fear Yugi."

The harsh voice was way too familiar to him. Yugi thought he was finished with Bakura back in the Pharaoh's memory world. Yugi slowly turned to see Bakura's devilish smile. Yugi noticed that he had a foot on something large underneath a blanket. Bakura's laugh sent chills down Yugi's spine as he noticed the large object.

"Well Yugi, don't you want to see what is underneath the blanket?"

"Bakura, you bastard! Leave us alone! You are powerless now, but so is Yugi. We have already lost so many loved ones, please leave us alone!" Jounouchi pleaded.

"Do you think I care?" Bakura replied bluntly, "For three millenniums, my sole duty was to gather the Millennium Items and use their dark power. And now that the Millennium Items are gone thanks to your little gang, the least I can do is kill the people who made my sole duty a complete waste!"

"Find a new duty! There are plenty of things you can do in Domino City!" Jounouchi again pleaded.

Bakura lunged towards Jounouchi and stabbed him in the stomach. Jounouchi cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. Bakura laughed at his pain. Yugi seemed unphased by the attack, his eyes were fixed on the object underneath the blanket. Bakura had kicked part of the blanket off when he jumped towards Jounouchi, revealing a bloody hand. Yugi's eyes swelled up with tears.

"No. No. No."

Bakura looked at Yugi, than the corpse, and than back at Yugi and laughed, "Well Yugi...I guess your suffering is not completely over yet. Your grandpa was so easy to get rid of."

Jounouchi was on the floor bleeding heavily. His cries snapped Yugi back to reality and Yugi realized that he had to get Jounouchi to a hospital. But how was he going to get passed Bakura?

"Your friend is in extreme pain Yugi, what are you going to do?" Bakura snickered as he held the bloody knife and licked Jounouchi's blood off of it.

"Please Bakura," Yugi began without looking at him, "You have killed basically everyone. You have scarred Jounouchi and I forever, isn't that enough for you?"

Bakura again released a cold laugh, "You think that is enough for me? That is the very beginning! You took away my life's purpose. The thing that has been driving me for centuries you and your friends took away from me. Well now I have a new drive. To make sure you bastards are done away with. I used the last bit of my strength to come back to this crappy town, and I intend to finish my job, and I only have two pathetic weaklings standing in my way."

Yugi looked at Bakura with desperate eyes, "Please Bakura, you don't have to do this!"

"And that is where you are wrong Yugi."

In a swift motion, Bakura grabbed Jounouchi and slammed his back on to the wooden floor. He sat on top of Jounouchi, and stabbed him repeatedly in various parts of his body. Jounouchi screamed out in pain as blood trickled down from the multiple wounds, a pool of blood began to form around him.

"No stop Bakura!" Yugi yelled as he ran to try to push Bakura off of Jounouchi.

Bakura merely pushed Yugi to the ground, "It's no use Yugi. You are going to be alone in this world! How does it feel?"

Jounouchi's screams grew louder and louder as Bakura kept stabbing him repeatedly. Bakura finally decided to end it with one final stab in the forehead. And with that, Jouounchi's struggling limbs finally laid limp. Bakura stood up slowly, without looking at Yugi. Tears flooded down Yugi's face.

"You demon! You devil! How can you take a human's life so coldly? He's a human, just like you! How can you not care?" Yugi cried.

"How does it feel?"

Yugi looked at Bakura, confused, "How does what feel?"

Bakura gave a sly smile, "Being alone..."

Yugi's body went numb at the question. He was alone. Everyone was gone, thanks to the hands of this man who had no sympathy for human life. He looked at Bakura with tear stained eyes. Yugi couldn't help but begin to sob at the sudden realization that he was alone in the world. Bakura finally looked at Yugi with a grim frown.

"Well Yugi, as the last one standing in my way, I think I am going to do something different with you."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing right at the moment. But how about we play a little game, for old times sake."

"But we don't have our Millennium Items..."

"Idiot. We don't need our items to play a game. I will give you a chance to stay alive Yugi. I will let you leave, but you must not let me catch you. Think of it as a hunt, where I am the hunter and you are the defenseless animal."

Yugi gulped.

Bakura again smiled, "You will have two days. If I don't find you within two days, I will leave you alone. But if I do find you, you will die. Either way, I win..."

"You win?"

Bakura began to laugh again, "If you die, my mission is finally complete. But if you stay alive, you will be alone and have to live in the fact that your friends died such horrible deaths."

More tears streamed down Yugi's face, "I guess I have no choice."

"That you are right about Yugi," Bakura said as he knelled down to be eye level with Yugi, "And if you go to the police, I will kill you instantly. So Yugi, your two days start now. You better get out of here."

"But..."

"Do you want to stay alive or not? Leave!"

Yugi ran out of the game shop, hearing Bakura's psychotic cold laugh behind him. He had no idea where to go, but desperately ran through the busy streets of Domino City. He just kept running, even if he did not know where he was going. Because if he stopped running, he knew that he would die...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well the story is almost over. Only Yugi remains. Thanks again to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome! Hope everyone has an awesome New Year's Eve! 2011 here we come!


	9. Day 1

"_Yugi. Yugi. Yugi."_

_Yugi slowly turned his head around, his blond bangs lightly touching his warm face. Suddenly a pale hand appeared and hurled towards him._

"_I got you." Bakura snickered._

Yugi awoke with a start. His hand was on his chest and he was breathing heavily. He covered his eyes from the bright afternoon sun and slowly forced himself to stand up.

"Such an awful nightmare." Yugi spoke through his gasping breaths.

He had slept under a tree that night; distant, but not completely out of site of the wandering eyes of Domino City. He started walking towards the city limits of Domino City. Where was he going to go? Yugi wished he knew the answer to this question.

"It happened so fast. I am so afraid. Everyone is gone and now I am running for my life. What is the point? He is probably going to capture me anyway..."

Yugi, in order to lessen the reality of the extreme loneliness, began to talk to himself. Several eyes stared at him while he passed through the crowd, wondering what had happened to the Dueling King. Yugi could hear the wandering whispers as he went by, but tried to ignore them best he could...

"Did he lose a duel or something?"

"Why is he talking to himself?"

"Did he lose a duel and is now disgraced?"

"Has he gone insane? That poor boy..."

Yugi grabbed his ears and started to run faster through the crowd, not caring who was in the way. He kept running until he reached the city limits of Domino City and looked back at it. He thought of his friends, his grandpa, his rivals, and Atem.

"Atem. You were always so strong. What would you do in this situation?"

Yugi could not help releasing his tears. He fell on to his knees and began sobbing loudly. Through his sobs he heard footsteps behind him and turned quickly around with a gasp. Tears still streamed heavily down his face. The figure grew closer and closer to him. He started to shake violently.

"Fine you got me. Just get it over with please..."

"Yugi? What are you talking about!"

Yugi looked up with a confused look to see a tall blond woman standing in front of him. Mai gave him a suspicious look and extended her hand towards him.

"What are you doing on the ground Yugi? Come on get up! Rumor has it you have gone crazy!"

Yugi grabbed Mai's hand and weakly stood up, "I am not crazy!"

"Than tell me why you are on the ground crying at the edge of the city! Everyone is worried about you Yugi..."

"Who is everyone? I have no one anymore..."

"Yugi I heard about the murders. I really am sorry for your losses, but they were my friends too! How do you think I felt when I found out that Jounouchi was killed..."

Yugi looked at Mai with tired eyes, "Mai it is not just that. You will be in danger if you are seen hanging around with me."

Mai laughed loudly, "What are you talking about Yugi? Come on, let's go to my house. You look like you are about to pass out from exhaustion. You can explain everything there."

Yugi did not respond, but walked with Mai anyways. There was no denying Mai, he knew that, but he knew that he would be putting her in danger if she was around him. He looked up at the sun and the darkening sky. He had been walking around the city for awhile, he was exhausted, maybe it would not be bad to take a little break. They finally arrived at Mai's house and she unlocked the door.

"Come on Yugi. I'll get you some food while you sit down!"

Yugi slowly walked into the house. There was not much inside the place, probably because Mai was not there that often. He sat himself down and Mai brought him some fruit and bread.

"Sorry it's not much. I have not been to the store lately."

"It's fine."

"So what is wrong? Why are you so afraid?"

Yugi started telling his story in between bites of food, "Well the murders were done all by Bakura."

"Bakura? You mean that long white-haired psycho guy? I thought you defeated him?"

"I did. He managed to come back with one last ounce of his power. He has killed everyone! Everyone who witnessed the final battle between Atem and I were killed off! I am the last one left and he gave me two days to run from him or else I will be killed!"

"Have you seen any signs of him?"

"No. And the first day is almost over..."

"Why don't you stay with me? I don't think he will suspect that you will be staying with me, I mean I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I don't know Mai..."

"Oh come on Yugi! Even if he comes I can take him! You do not mess with Kujaku Mai!"

Yugi let out a slight laugh, "Okay Mai I will stay, but I have to leave first thing in the morning! We might never see each other again after this."

Mai's proud expression turned gloomy, "Well when you put it that way...well anyway you can sleep here on the couch. I will leave you alone so you can get some rest. Night Yugi!"

"Night Mai! Thanks for everything!"

Mai winked at him and went into her bedroom. Yugi laid down and smiled up at the ceiling. This is the first time in awhile that he has actually felt somewhat calm. His eyelids grew heavy and he finally fell into a deep sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I am soooo sorry everyone! I know its been a couple of weeks and I am so sorry about that! I have been super busy with school and bowling and now that finals are finally over with I am back to writing! I know this chapter is kind of boring, but the conclusion is next! I will definitely write it either tomorrow or this weekend! Thanks for all the reviews and views! I love you guys, you are all awesome! :D :D


	10. Day 2

The sun shone brightly through the living room window right into Yugi's face. Yugi grunted and rubbed his eyes and tried to turn his head so that he would not see the sun and get some more sleep. He suddenly rose up in shock. He had to leave now so he would not put Mai's life in danger. He looked at the clock to see that it was 7 in the morning. He decided to take a quick shower and than be on his way. He figured Mai would not mind.

He stumbled off the couch and quietly walked towards the bathroom. He shut the door slowly and turned on the water. When it was finally at the perfect temperature, he carefully walked into the warm water and took a deep breath.

"This feels nice." Yugi sighed.

He turned around to let the water run on his multicolored hair. He slightly smiled. This was the most relaxed he felt in awhile. He closed his eyes and took it all in. Suddenly, the texture of the water felt different. He opened his eyes in confusion and looked down at the drain. His eyes widened. A red liquid was swirling around the drain. He felt like gagging, but quickly turned around to turn the shower off, careful to keep his mouth closed so he didn't swallow anything. He cleaned himself quickly with the bath towel and threw the blood soaked towel on the ground and ran into Mai's room.

"Please no. Please no."

He slammed through the door, not caring if he was loud anymore. He could not breath when he saw what had happened inside the bedroom. Blood was everywhere: on the walls, floor, and bed. He did not see Mai's body on the bed. He slowly walked around to the other side of the bed to see Mai's bloody corpse lying on the ground.

"That Mai. She tried to put up a fight didn't she?"

He could only stare at the corpse, but a sudden realization snapped him back into reality.

"Oh my God. He knows where I am."

He walked slowly out of the house, carefully looking at each corner to make sure Bakura was not still in the house. When he was sure Bakura was not in the house anymore, Yugi frantically ran out the door. Tears streamed down his face.

"Mai. I knew I should not of stayed there. I am sorry. It's all my fault. Mai..."

Yugi just kept running until he was once again at the city limits of Domino City. He slowed down to a steady walk when he heard a girl scream behind him.

"Oh my God! Is that blood in that boys hair?"

Yugi put his hand on the back of his head and felt a liquid in his hair. He drew his hand back to see that the liquid was in fact blood. His panic grew.

"Are you okay son? Did you hurt yourself?" a man sincerely asked him.

Thankfully, the blood was only in his hair and no where else on his body, so he could easily put it off as an accident.

"I am fine sir. Thank you. I am just going home now."

"You are going home? But that is the way to the edge of the city. You live over there?"

"Yes..."

"Hey wait I know you! You are Yugi Mutou! Don't you live closer to the center of town?"

Yugi's hands clenched into fists, "I have to go sir."

"Wait! Yugi!" the man called out, but Yugi had already ran off.

**A few hours later**

Hungry and parched from thirst, the exhaustion was getting to Yugi. He had left Domino City a long time ago, this time not looking back. He had no idea what time it was, but he figured that it was about mid afternoon. A pain in his chest began surfacing and he grabbed his chest as he passed through the next city, not caring about wondering eyes staring at him. His breathing had grown heavier and his pace was merely a slow walk. He wanted to take a break so badly, but he knew if he did, it could mean his death.

"I have to keep going. I need to only last a few hours." Yugi gasped.

The sky grew darker and darker as Yugi just kept walking through cities and suburbs. The pain in his chest grew larger and harder to ignore. He grabbed his skin tight shirt and placed his other hand on his knee. He was so tired and he figured that he was dehydrated.

"I have to keep going!" Yugi pleaded with himself.

He extended an arm forward to try to convince himself to keep walking. He felt his legs slip away from him as he started falling head first on to the pavement. His eyes closed and he felt his last grasp of consciousness slipping as his small body hit the cement.

Yugi slowly revived and felt the cold ground underneath his body. He opened his eyes quickly and sat up. It was nighttime. He had no idea how long he had been out for. He was in a large open room with only a few small windows in it. The moonlight was his only source of light in the room.

"You are finally awake."

Yugi gasped and turned around to see a dark figure in the corner of the room. It was a man that looked very thin and about average height. Yugi was still dazed and thought nothing of the man.

"Where am I?"

"It doesn't matter. Look to your left. I gave you some water. I saw you pass out. It looked like it was from dehydration. Drink up." the unnatural voice pushed.

Yugi, coming to his senses after drinking the water, was suspicious of the voice. He needed to leave.

"Thank you for your kindness. I should be leaving though."

"I am afraid I cannot let you leave." the figure called out, this time very forceful.

"You cannot force me to stay here!" Yugi angrily replied as he began to walk out of the large room.

"Yugi. Yugi. Yugi."

Yugi slowly turned his head around, his blond bangs lightly touched his warm face. Suddenly a pale hand appeared in the moonlight and hurled towards him. 

"I got you." Bakura snickered.

Yugi screamed and ran towards another corner of the room. Bakura was too quick for him though. Bakura's thin arms grabbed Yugi's shoulders and slammed him forcefully to the ground. Yugi gasped in pain and started shaking on the ground. Bakura slammed his foot on to Yugi's chest and Yugi yelped out in pain.

"You are so pathetic, you know that? I knew exactly where you were this whole time! That was stupid of you to stay with Mai. You know she didn't have to die right?"

Bakura pushed his foot harder into Yugi's chest. Yugi clasped his hands around Bakura's leg to try to ease the pain.

"You did not have to kill her! I was only going to stay with her one day! She did not witness the final battle Bakura! You did not have to kill her!"

Bakura's demonic smile could be seen glistening in the moonlight and Yugi saw him shrug.

"Guess I just don't like people standing in my way!"

"She was not in your way at all!"

"Shut up!"

Bakura kicked Yugi in the ribs. Yugi gasped and coughed up blood. Bakura rolled Yugi so that his body was facing toward the ceiling and sat on the small boy. Yugi struggled to get Bakura off of him, but it was no use.

"I am going to enjoy this very much Yugi."

Bakura swiftly took out his knife and pressed it into the skin of Yugi's neck. Yugi felt the skin on his neck open up and blood flow down his neck. The blade of the knife glistened in the moonlight. Yugi was scared out of his mind and began pleading with Bakura.

"Please Bakura! You have already done so much to me! Isn't that enough for you?"

"The point of my return was to kill you Yugi Mutou! You are no longer the holder of the Millennium Puzzle so you are no longer useful in this world," Bakura yelled at Yugi while he slashed more deep cuts into him, "Your cries make me so excited Yugi."

"Stop. Please..."

Bakura frowned, "You are making me bored with your pathetic whining. Let's make this a bit more interesting."

"What are you going to do to me?"

Bakura made sure that Yugi could see him in the moonlight and let out a sadistic smile, "This, Yugi Mutou, will be the last face you will ever see."

Bakura pulled the knife behind him and lunged it as hard as he could into Yugi's right eye. Yugi screamed at the intense pain. He tried to free himself from Bakura, but it was no use. Bakura drew back the knife again and lunged it into Yugi's left eye. Yugi once again let out an ear shattering scream. Bakura laughed hard and finally got off of Yugi. Yugi rolled around on the floor, his hands covering his shattered and bleeding eyes.

"Well Yugi. You lost this little game, but I do have one more proposition with you. Stand up!"

The blind boy stood up weakly. Turning his body around to try to find where Bakura was.

"I'm over here Yugi!" Bakura said mockingly.

Yugi finally faced where Bakura was. He was shaking with pain and his eyes were still heavily bleeding. Bakura walked up to Yugi, put the knife in his hand, and walked back to where he stood before.

"This is my proposition," Bakura began, "I have no other weapons. You are the one who is armed. I am just going to stand at a random spot and stay there. If you can find me, you can instantly kill me. And really there is no prize for me because you will find me eventually. So you win either way Yugi! What do you say?"

Yugi felt the blade of the knife between his fingers. He felt the blood all around the knife, his blood. He looked up at Bakura, or where he thought Bakura was, and began to whimper uncontrollably.

"Oh come on Yugi! Don't go down so easily! You have a chance to actually kill me! What do you say?"

Yugi grabbed the knife firmly, but began shaking as he started to stumble forward.

"Come on Yugi...you know you want to..." Bakura snickered.

With blood still streaming down his face, he stopped walking and slumped his shoulders. He grasped the knife firmly in his hand, but turned the blade on to himself. He thrusted the knife into his forehead and slowly laid his hand down next to his body. He stood there for a second, wondering how it came down to this, and than fell to the cold ground. Bakura merely stepped out of the way as Yugi's corpse came crashing down to the ground. The knife was pushed deeper into his skull and a pool of blood already began to form around the body. Bakura let out an ominous laugh and walked out of the room, stepping over Yugi's body to get to the door.

"Goodbye Yugi Mutou. It has been fun." Bakura laughed.

Bakura's laugh shattered the empty night and filled it with a sense of horror and terror. Bakura walked on the sidewalk, hands in his jeans pocket, smiling slyly. It was not exactly in the way he wanted it, but Bakura had completed his mission. People walking passed Bakura noticed his glistening smile. And he kept smiling, until he slowly disappeared into the darkness of the night.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well the story is finally done! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! I am so glad a lot of you enjoyed it, it just made writing this story even more fun with you guys around! Let me know what you think and expect more work from me soon! Cya guys for now! Thanks again, you guys were awesome!


	11. Sequel?

Hey Hey Hey everyone! So if you are wondering what I am doing back I just wanted to ask you all a question. Would you guys like the idea of me doing a sequel for this story? Maybe like an Atem and Bakura epic deadly gorey battle to the death? XD

I will be honest...I was not going to do a sequel to this story because I have two other story ideas in my head, but YamiHeart gave me the idea for a sequel and also agreed to like an Atem and Bakura idea and I was like hmmmm ok that could work XD

I just wanna know what you guys think! It probably won't be as long as this one obviously and I would need to think about what to do but I am starting to like the idea of possibly doing a sequel!

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and thanks YamiHeart for giving me an idea that I had not thought of doing! Hope to see you guys around again! :D


End file.
